The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 10: Home at Last (George Carlin).
Here is part ten of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Tom Jerry as Skarloey * Choo Choo as Peter Sam * Edgar as Duncan * Steam Lokey as Rusty * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Casey Jr as Thomas * Casey Joe as Duke * Farmer Ernest as Farmer Trotter * Coaches * Breakdown Trains * Freight Cars * Cabooses * Narrator (of Home at Last for the US) - George Carlin Transcript * Narrator: Tom Jerry had been to the works to be mended. He felt much better. (Tom Jerry is on a flatbed) Steam Lokey was helping him off his rail car. Tom Jerry hadn't met the little steam engine before. * Tom Jerry: Oldy seems a kindly sort of engine. * Narrator: He thought to himself. * Steam Lokey: I help to mend the line and do odd jobs. * Narrator: Explained Steam Lokey. * Steam Lokey: I hear everyone is looking forward to seeing you again. Come on. (heads home, dragging Tom Jerry) * Narrator: Choo Choo was feeling depressed. She was still getting over her accident, but she wanted to start work again. Emelius Browne wouldn't let hier. * Emelius Browne: Another day's rest will do you good. * Narrator: He said. * Emelius Browne: Besides, I got a surprise for you. * Choo Choo: For me, Sir, how nice, sir, what is it, Sir? * Emelius Browne: Wait and see. * Narrator: The surprise was Old Chuff. (Steam Lokey shunts Tom Jerry alongside Choo Choo) * Choo Choo: Oh. * Narrator: Said Little Billy. * Choo Choo: I'm glad you've come home. * Narrator: They lit Tom Jerry's fire and he sizzled happily. * Tom Jerry: I feel all excited. * Narrator: He said. * Tom Jerry: Just like a young engine. Now tell me all the news. * Little Billy: I see you've met Steam Lokey. * Narrator: Said Little Billy. * Tom Jerry: Yes. I like that engine.. * Choo Cho: So do I. * Narrator: Replied Choo Choo. * Choo Choo: It's a pity Edgar doesn't. * Old Chuff: Who is Edgar? * Choo Choo: He came as a spare engine after my accident. * Narrator: Replied Choo Choo. * Tom Jerry: Is he useful? * Choo Choo: He keeps busy and I'm sure he means well. (a flashback to Rock 'n' Roll is shown) But he's bouncy and rude. He sings and sways and swivles around. His drivers call it Rock N Roll. * Tom Jerry: I understand. * Narrator: Said Tom Jerry gravely. His driver interrupted. * Tom Jerry's Driver: Edgar has done it again, he's stuck in the tunnel. Come on, old boy, we'll have to get him out. (Tom Jerry obeys and collects the Breakdown Train and passes Casey Joe hauling a passenger train) * Narrator: Tom Jerry was pleased. He wanted to run and look forward to meeting Edgar. They found a caboose and some workmen and hurried up the line. * Tom Jerry: How nice and smooth the rails are. * Narrator: Thought Tom Jerry. * Tom Jerry: They mended all the old bumps. The little engine has helped to that. What a difference Steam Lokey's made to the line. * Narrator: Quite soon they found Edgar. He was stuck at the far end of the tunnel and he was very cross. (Tom Jerry and the works train find Edgar, two blue and yellow coaches and a blue caboose stuck at the far of the tunnel) * Edgar: (folds his arms and puts his hands to his face) I'm a plain blunt engine, I speak as I'm fine. Tunnels should be tunnels and not rabbit holes. This railway is no good at all. * Edgar's Driver: Don't be silly! * Narrator: Snapped his Driver. * Edgar's Driver: This tunnel is quite big enough for engines who don't Rock N Roll. * Narrator: It took a long time to clear away the rocks and set Randy free again. At last, Tom Jerry was able to push Edgar and his coaches safely through. * (once they clear the rocks, Tom Jerry frees Edgar by pushing him and his coaches through) * Narrator: The caboose was left on the siding and the workmen stayed to make sure everything was safe. Edgar grumbled all the way home, but Tom Jerry payed no attention. (Tom Jerry shunts Edgar and his passenger train home) Later, Emelius Browne spoke severly to Edgar. (in the evening, Casey Jr goes by, hauling seven freight cars, and a caboose) * Emelius Browne: Listen to me. There is nothing wrong with that tunnel. You stuck in it because you tried to do Rock N Roll. Tunnels are not dance floors and you are not a pop star. (Edgar thinks of tunnels being dance floors and that he is a popstar as Elvis Presley) * Narrator: Then Emelius Browne gave his full attention to Randy's funnel. * (Emelius Browne then looks at Randy's funnel) * Emelius Browne: If it happens again... * Narrator: He ended ominously. * Emelius Browne: I should find ways to cut you down to size. In other words your carreer is um (clears throat) on the line. Need I say more? (Edgar is surprised) * Narrator: Edgar thought Emelius Browne had said quite enough and he remained completely silent and still for at least the whole evening. (Edgar is anxious) Category:Julian Bernardino